


Drunken Confessions

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Drunk Banjou is adorable, Fluff, M/M, Sento is a gentleman, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Short fluff about Sento waiting for Banjou to come home from drinking with his boxing buddies.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Request on my tumblr from a lovely follower, If you wish to put in a request, or hit me up for Kamen Rider RP, my tumblr is: http://philipsgaiamemories.tumblr.com/

Rubbing his almond eyes Sento sighed deeply, pushing himself away from his lab table, taking a quick break from his newest project.  Looking up at the mathematical clock hanging in the lab, the boy frowned, staring at the time, wondering where the night went.  It was late, and the young genius Kamen Rider was starting to get tired and unfocused.  At this point, it would be smart to stop for the night, and go to bed, but even if he laid down, he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

‘Where is he…?’

Sento’s thoughts drifted as he stared into the empty space of the hidden lab, thinking about the hot headed boxer that had tumbled into his life.  The attractive brunette known as Banjou Ryuga, has not been home that night, his old friends from his boxer days calling him out for dinner and drinks.  The boy had invited Sento along not wanting to leave the scientist alone, but the lean Kamen Rider wasn’t made for that type of socializing, so he decided to stay home. 

But after hours of being left in the basement hideout the boy started to get cabin fever, he got up and began to pace around attempting to find a way to distract himself.  Picking up a marker, Sento began to scribble on his clear whiteboard, the sound of squeaking adding to the quiet ticking of the hanging clock.  After a few minutes the board was covered in messy equations, and numbers, and then quickly abandoned, the genius putting the marker down with a heavy sigh.  

“Maybe I can reconfigure Dragon-”

The words suddenly died in his throat, the sound of feet shuffling above him filling the quiet of the room.  Sento didn’t want to admit it, but he felt his heart skip hearing the noise, knowing exactly what that meant.  Banjou was home, and within a few minutes the boxer would be making his way down the stairs with probably a dopey grin on his face.  Well, the self-proclaimed genius couldn’t let him see him restless, and obviously lost without the boxer’s company.  That would be completely mortifying!

Quickly, yet gingerly, the lean Kamen Rider crossed the room and threw himself into his stool, hoping to look nonchalant and cool.  Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sento could hear the sound of the refrigerator door opening above him, and the sound of feet gently landing on the metal stairway filling the room.  Biting at his lower lip, the genius found himself holding his breath momentarily, waiting for the moment he would hear Banjou’s loud boisterous call his name, to hear him say, ‘Sento! I’m back!’, in that way that made his heart skip. But the call didn’t happen, the sounds of the footsteps getting louder, but something was off about them.  The boy cocked his head, lifting his gaze towards the stairs catching a wobbly leg step down onto a metal step.     

“Banjou?”   Sento stood up, calling out to the other, recognizing the boys pants immediately, “Hey are you-”

“Sento~”

Well, that was definitely Banjou’s voice, but it was way off?!  It was extra giddy, almost high pitched as if he was a child excited over something?  Finally, the tall boxer came into sight, his large form leaning against the staircases’ thin railing. The boys dark eyes swept across the space, until it landed on the lean scientist, their gaze locking from across the room.  A dopey smile crossed Banjou’s face, as he slowly took another step, wobbling slightly, and another, until he slightly stumbled, reaching the ground floor.

Sento began moving before he realized it, the sound of feet paddling the floor as the genius ran over to the other.  “Banjou!”

His thin arms wrapped around the boxer’s waist, pulling Banjou’s firm body against him for stability.  Immediately the sensitive nose of the self-proclaimed genius, wrinkled smelling the alcohol wafting from the boys body.  Tilting his head Sento scoffed lightly, his hand pressed even more into the boys side, worry filling him.

“Man, you really cut loose didn’t you?”  Sento murmured, turning his head slightly, catching Banjou’s unfocused gaze.  For a moment the genius felt his breath getting caught in his throat, noticing the beautiful flush of pink on his lover’s face, giving him a warm and inviting look.  It took all of Sento’s restraint not to lean over and kiss him right there and then. 

Chuckling to himself, Banjou’s lips curled into a lazy happy smile.

“Y-Yeah…I had…had a few…”  The boys words slurred slightly, his dark eyes sparkling mischievously, “But…I-Im OK!”

“Idiot, you’re not ok!” Sento chided him gently, carefully taking a step forward, pulling the other boy next to him.  “Come on, let’s get you to bed, muscle head”

“Heh, that’s funny…” Banjou leaned even more against him, the boys breath tickling his ear, “You taking me…to bed…”

Sento shivered with the sensation, warm breath teasing, against his sensitive ear.  The words though sent a flutter of hot pride stir up in his lean chest.  “W-What do you mean Banjou?”

Shuffling across the space, the two boys finally reached their bed, allowing the genius to gently lower the boxer onto the mattress.  Banjou’s hands slid down Sento’s thin arms, before catching the genius’ wrist, keeping the boy against him, their legs gently brushing against one another.  Gently tugging the boys thin wrist, Dragon’s Owner coaxed him in between his knees, his thumb brushing against Sento’s wrist.

Tilting his head up Banjou’s gaze was hot and teasing from behind his long bangs, “…Because…Normally I’m the one who drags…you to… bed…. _amIright_?”

Immediately, the scientists’ cheeks flushed with color, the words summoning heated memories from the back of the boys mind.  The nights he found himself unable to resist Banjou’s rough kisses, being pinned beneath Dragon’s owner, and the delicious heat between their bodies as they fooled around on that bed.  Darting his eyes away, Sento scoffed, shifting his weight anxiously between the boys legs.

“You’re drunk Banjou…go to sleep…”

But the boy didn’t want to let Sento go, one hand letting go of the boys wrist, so that his fingertips dragged across the genius’ pink cheeks, freezing the Kamen Rider in place.  Sento’s almond eyes widened with the gentle touch, before fluttering closed, the hand sliding across his face, cupping behind his head.  The boy could feel the digits curling up in the back of his dark hair, before gently coaxing him to lean over. 

“Ah…” Sento shivered, feeling the gentle, yet possessive lips of his lover press against his, “…Mm…”

Banjou’s lips tasted bitter, the residue of beer prominent on his mouth, as they gently kissed.  The taste should have been off putting to the Kamen Rider, but there was something about how slowly the boxer began to kiss Sento with more insistence, causing a heat to bubble up from within him.  Suddenly, teeth gently sunk into the boys bottom lip, earning the boxer a low whine from the genius.

Pulling away slowly, the lean genius found himself panting softly, his eyes heavy as he watched Banjou’s rosy lips curl into a pleased smile.  Gods, the boxer looked so inviting like that, and Sento felt his whole body humming already with the promise that kiss held.  But, he knew better than that, Dragon’s owner was drunk, and he shouldn’t take advantage of him like this.  Sighing in frustration, the scientist, pressed his palm against the boys firm chest, pushing him back on the bed.

“Stop playing muscle head, go to sleep…” He murmured, trying to coax the other to lay down, “O-OI!”

Instead of the brunette laying down by himself, he kept his hold on Sento, pulling him into the bed with him.  Both boys tumbled into the sheets, the lean genius immediately being pulled into Banjou’s arms.

“Mmm…fine then, I’ll sleep if you stay here with me…”

Pushing back, the Kamen Rider grunted against the boxer’s neck, trying to give himself a little space. “B-Banjou stop play-“

“I love you…”

Sento stopped immediately, his almond eyes going wide as he felt the boxer nuzzled into him, burying his face into the genius’ dark hair. 

“I love you…Sento…” He sighed sleepily, the breath tickling the boys ear. 

It wasn’t like Banjou has never said those three words to him, but it was so rare and unspoken that the scientist still wasn’t used to it.  There was a warm fluttering in his chest as the words echoed in his ears over and over again, wrapping around his heart like a warm blanket.  Sighing to himself, the boy closed his eyes, knowing full well he should’ve undressed both him and Banjou so they could sleep comfortably.  But instead, he decided to give himself up to the overwhelming feeling of being loved, wanted, and safe in the boys arms.

“I love you too…muscle head…”


End file.
